The present invention relates to a bottleneck identification and reporting tool, and more specifically to a module level bottleneck identification and reporting tool that collects data and identifies, based upon the collected data, an undesirable bottleneck condition that causes a computer program to run inefficiently. During performance analysis, an analyst determines a computer program's behavior based upon information gathered as that program is executed by a processor of a computer. For example, the analyst determines sections of code of the computer program that the processor is running inefficiently, such as sections of code that are taking longer than expected to execute and/or occupying more memory than expected. High performance computing involves the use of parallel supercomputers and/or computer clusters. A computer cluster is a computing system that includes multiple processors linked together forming a single system. A high performance computing (HPC) application is characterized by huge datasets and/or complex, parallelized algorithms that run for prolonged periods of times, such as one or more days. HPC applications may be run on parallel supercomputers and/or computer clusters.